mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Sports Central
Mario Sports Central (known as Mario's Sport Kingdom in Japan and South Korea) is a Mario sports game for the Nintendo Switch. The game involves all of the 4 sports from Mario Sports Mix and three new sports, being Swordplay, Rugby, and BMX. Sports Hockey Hockey will be the same as in Mario Sports Mix, except the home team has a special puck that is the captain's color and their emblem. Basketball Like in Mario Sports Mix, Basketball games are similar to Mario Hoops 3-on-3's basketball games. Dodgeball Dodgeball is similar to Mario Sports Mix's one. This time, there are two teams of two or three characters and a colored Shy Guy instead of a colored Yoshi on the players' teams. Volleyball In this game, Volleyball is played by hitting a ball without making it touch the ground. This time, it resembles real life volleyball (the point limit is 25 points and it's not changeable). Swordplay Swordplay, a new sport, makes its first appearance. Here, you fight opponents using a special sword. In Sword Duel, the first submode, you can choose either playing alone or in teams of three. In Speed Slice, two players have to slice an object. A referee throws one of 20 objects into the air marked with an arrow. Whoever slices it first wins a point. After 10 rounds, the player who sliced most objects wins. Rugby The second new sport. It uses a rugby ball. Scoring is the same as in Mario Rugby. Characters have special skills because of their groups: * All-Rounder characters have balanced stats. * Technical characters can catch the incoming ball and shoot from far away places. * Powerful characters can easily catch the ball because of their power. * Speedy characters can shoot balls from nearby places because of their speed. * Tricky characters can do tricky moves by catching and shooting the ball. * Defensive characters can defend every shot made by players because of their defense stat. Like in Hockey, the home team features a speciality rugby ball, that is the captain's color with their emblems on the sides, or you can choose a blue rugby ball. After 3 minutes, the team who scored most points wins. BMX The last one of the new sports. It includes a bike, what is the player's color and resembles Zip Zip bike from Mario Kart Wii. All of the arenas are reworked to BMX courses, featuring ramps, boost pads, and fire rings. To win first, you have to clear the course before the other players. Characters Each character is grouped into one "Character Group". They are: All-Rounder, Technical, Powerful, Speedy, Tricky, and Defensive. Playables They're characters playable from the start. All-Rounder * Mario (Special Attack: Fire Shield) * Luigi (Special Attack: Super Poltergust) * Yoshi (Special Attack: Egg Strike) Technical * Peach (Special Attack: Sweet Daze) * Daisy (Special Attack: Flower Fields) * Waluigi (Special Attack: Walu-Dash) * Birdo (Special Attack: Bow Boomerangs) Powerful * Wario (Special Attack: Bob-omb Attack) * Donkey Kong (Special Attack: Konga Beat) * Bowser (Special Attack: Fire Breather) Speedy * Bowser Jr. (Special Attack: Paintbrush Defense) * Diddy Kong (Special Attack: Bananarang) * Toad (Special Attack: Mushroom Zoom) Defensive * Kamek (Special Attack: Chaos Blast) Unlockables The characters are needed to unlock. All-Rounder * Lakitu (Special Attack: Storm Cloud) * Hammer Bro (Special Attack: Hammer Slammer) Technical * Macaron (Special Attack: Barrier of Sweets) Speedy * Toadette (Special Attack: Rainbow Powder) * Baby Mario (Special Attack: Fire Shield) * Baby Luigi (Special Attack: Triple Chain Chomp) Tricky * Slime (Special Attack: Copy Slime) * Paper Mario (Special Attack: Mega Scissors) * Cosmic Clone (Special Attack: Space Warp) Defensive * Koopa Troopa (Special Attack: Zigzag Shell) * Koopa Paratroopa (Special Attack: Para-Zigzag Shell) Courts There are many courts to play. Playable * Mario Stadium * Koopa Beach Hill * Yoshi's Island * Explosive Factory * DK Dock * Baby Park * Princess Garden * Waluigi's Chompworks * Passionfruit Hills Unlockable * Sherbet Land * Lollipop Desert * Mansion Courtyard * Diddy's Wild Mine * Cosmic Galleon * Star Ship